


Politics of Art

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: discworld100, Drabble, Gen, Law Enforcement, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Politics of Art

 

All Shelley Wirth had wanted was to bring some joy to her fellow man. Well, that, and she felt she looked so good in black and white, and the make-up was soooo cool. There just was something about all-white faces. 

"You can't do this to a girl!" she cried.

The guard flinched. It might have had some effect, had there not been a 'clerk' standing behind them.

"You made your choice, girl, when you did 'the window' at Elm Street."

As they hauled her up and turned her around, she saw the sign on the opposite wall:

LEARN THE WORDS

 


End file.
